pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Królewna Balonowa
|Broń = Miecz Królewny Balonowej Wyrzutnia piłek tenisowych |Status = Żywa |Debiut = Pilot |Aktor = Agnieszka Fajlhauer }} `````` Historia Przeszłość Sugeruje się, że Królewna Bonnibel Balonowa powstała tuż po zakończeniu się Wielkiej Wojny Grzybów. Była wówczas pod postacią Pragumy – masywnej istoty (pełniącej rolę matki), stworzonej ze zmutowanej gumy balonowej, która rozprzestrzeniła się w niektórych miejscach zniszczonego miasta w odcinku ''Szymon i Marcysia''. Przyszła królewna w tamtym okresie wyróżniła się jako doskonały sojusznik dla Szymona i Marceliny, zapewniając ochronę przed ścigającymi ich mutantami (dostarczyła również puszkę rosołku Szymonowi, którego poszukiwał on dla małej Marceliny). Narodziny Bonnibel i jej brata, Neddy'ego, zaprezentowane są w odcinku Bonnie i Neddy. Królewna narodziła się z Pragumy w opuszczonym budynku, gdzie z wdziękiem spadła w kałużę wody i pożegnała Pragumę. Chwilę później, na ostrą skałę spadł Neddy, który wyjątkowo źle zareagował na upadek i uciekł. Zmartwiona Bonnibel zapragnęła pomóc bratu i wyruszyła na poszukiwania, jednak zgubiła jego ślad. Podczas dalszych poszukiwań, słodyczanka była zauroczona pięknem przyrody i jej przyjaciółmi, m.in. z radością przywitała się ze stonogą i przyglądała się motylkowi - później zabierając go ze sobą, aby przedstawić go Neddy'emu. Odnajdując swego brata (ssącego korzenie słodkiego drzewa, które uprzednio znalazł), Bonnibel przedstawiła mu motylka, który spowodował atak paniki u Neddy'ego. Widząc sytuację, Bonnibel puściła motylka wolno i przytuliła swego brata z ogromną miłością. Stworzenie krewnych Około 800 lat przed fabułą odcinka ''Balonowa Bonnibel'', mała dziewczynka odnalazła w opuszczonym sklepie zdjęcie trzyosobowej rodziny. Zauważając różnicę między wyobrażeniem o prawdziwej rodzinie a Pragumą, Bonnibel postanowiła stworzyć swoich krewnych. Wtedy to powstali Wujek Gumbald, Ciocia Lolly oraz Kuzyn Chicle. Bonnie założyła, że będą oni zgrani jako rodzina. Niestety sprawy potoczyły się zgoła inaczej. Wielka Wojna Gumy W odcinku Razem ze mną w drogę idź Królewna stoi na czele armii, którą dowodzi (wliczając sprzymierzeńców, jakimi są władcy innych zakątków krainy Ooo) aby stawić czoła swojemu wujowi, który chce wywołać wojnę. Finn i Jake próbują powstrzymać konflikt dzięki fiolce z proszkiem nasennym, aby BB i Wujek Gumbald we wspólnym śnie mogli dojść do porozumienia, nie robiąc nikomu krzywdy z zewnątrz. Balonowa i jej wuj dochodzą do wniosku, że oboje siebie skrzywdzili, ponieważ stworzenie mocarstwa jakim jest Słodkie Królestwo było marzeniem Gumbalda, które Bonnie mu odebrała, dlatego wuj w zemście chciał jej odebrać wszystko co posiada. Mężczyzna wyznaje, że jest mu żal za te wszystkie lata konfliktu i jest gotów pogodzić się z królewną. Niestety, przeprosiny okazują się kłamstwem, ponieważ chcąc przytulić siostrzenicę, chciał tak naprawdę zmienić ją w głupiego słodyczana i przejąć całe królestwo. Na szczęście nie udaje mu się to, ponieważ Ciocia Lolly podstawia mu nogę, przez co wujek potyka się wylewając na siebie zawartość fiolki i przybiera formę bezmyślnej misy ponczu. Kiedy wszyscy myślą, że to już koniec problemów i nie będzie wojny, z nieba wyłania się potwór zwany GOLBem, nad którą Betty próbuje przejąć kontrolę. Wszyscy są przerażeni łącznie z Marceliną, która od dłuższego czasu próbowała wyznać uczucia Królewnie, ale jej się to nie udawało. Pod koniec finalnej bitwy jeden z gigantów zgniótł Bonniebel wprawiając przez to Marcysię w furię. Królewna w ostatniej chwili aktywowała pole ochronę więc cios nie okazał się dla niej śmiertelny. Marcelina cieszy się, że Bonnie jest cała i ją całuje. Zdaje się, że cały świat stoi na skraju upadku, ponieważ bohaterowie nie wiedzą jak powstrzymać zło, które sieje zamęt i spustoszenie. BMO śpiewa piosenkę Jake'owi aby go pocieszyć. Pieśń okazuje się być słabością potworów, dlatego Królewna i reszta mieszkańców krainy Ooo przyłączają się do śpiewu. Betty poświęca się, aby powstrzymać GOLB'a i przywraca pokój na świecie, a Szymon boleśnie przeżywa jej stratę. W końcowej części odcinka widzimy królewnę razem z Marceliną jak oglądają teatrzyk marionetek. Relacje Finn Królewna Balonowa uważa, że Finn jest słodki. Finn był w niej zakochany, ale nie wiadomo czy z wzajemnością (chociaż może nieświadomie się w nim podkochiwać). Jednak w dwóch momentach odcinka szóstego sezonu pt. "Piżamowa Wojna" ujmująco na siebie patrzą. Finn często ratuje Bonnibel z opresji. Ona twierdzi, że Finn jest jej bohaterem. Królewna czasem też ratuje Finna i Jake'a (odc. Loch). Królewna Balonowa uważa, że Finn jest zbyt młody by pojąć niektóre rzeczy, czego Finn nienawidzi. Balonowa darzy Finn raczej miłością matczyną. Jake Jake jest przyjacielem Królewny Balonowej. Lubi jej wypominać, że jest zazdrosna o Finna. Marcelina Marcelina i Królewna były kiedyś ze sobą blisko. Co ciekawe, nie wiadomo o co się pokłóciły. W odcinku "Brakujący element" Marcelina śpiewała o Balonowej, że zakopałaby ją gdzieś i wypiła jej krew, co było kłamstwem, dlatego drzwi z powrotem się zamknęły. Nie wiadomo, dlaczego relacje pomiędzy wampirzycą, a Królewną się zmieniły. Marcelina zwraca się do Królewny z pogardą i często mówi do niej po imieniu "Bonnibel" , albo "Balkonowa". Marcelina nie chciała, by Finn poszedł z Królewną do kina i dlatego źle mu doradzała w odcinku Chodź ze mną. Królewna Balonowa oddała koszulkę od Marceliny wiedźmie, żeby odzyskać dla niej Hambo. Koszulka była przesączona sentymentem.Obecnie są przyjaciółkami. Znają się od bardzo dawna. Po tym jak Słodkie Królestwo zaczęło się zwiększać, Bonnie odsunęła Marcysię od siebie. Od odcinka Szkodniki znowu zaczęły spędzać ze sobą czas. W finałowym odcinku serialu bohaterki pocałowały się. Na końcu zostały ukazane razem, tulące się do siebie co potwierdza teorię mówiącą, że Marcysia i Bonnie są w związku. Lodowy Król Królewna Balonowa jest drugą najczęściej porywaną królewną (pierwsza jest Królewna Malinka ) przez Władcę Lodowego Królestwa. Lodowy Król śpiewał, że jest jego numerem jeden. Napisał dla niej piosenkę - O, Balonowa!. Królewna Balonowa nie lubi go. Cokolwiek Bonnibel powie do Króla on myśli, że ona się do niego przystawia. Panna Jednorożek Królewna traktuje Pannę bardziej jako przyjaciela, a nie jak zwierzątko. Królewna czasem jeździ na Pannie. Często z nią rozmawia, ponieważ Królewna jest jedną z nielicznych osób, które rozumieją, co Panna mówi po koreańsku. Ricardio Ricardio był zakochany w Królewnie Balonowej i w odcinku Ricardio - Człowiek-Serce postanowił wyrwać Balonowej serce z piersi i ożenić się z nim. W odcinku Panna Jednorożek i Coś Ricardio chciał ożenić się z całą Królewną Balonową. Cytryndor Cytryndor to pierwszy nieudany eksperyment Królewny. Swojego czasu napadał Słodkie Królestwo, dlatego Królewna dała mu własne królestwo i dożywotni zapas słodyczy. Cytryndor 2 Królewna Stworzyła Cytryndora 2 aby Cytryndor miał kogoś do towarzystwa. Miętówka Miętówka to wierny sługa Królewny Balonowej. Nie wiadomo, czy Bonnie zna mroczne sekrety swojego lokaja. Jest jej posłuszny, jednak w odcinku Zalotnik, był zły na królewnę i uderzył ją w twarz. Cynamonek Królewna ma dużą cierpliwość do Cynamonka. Nigdy na niego nie krzyczy nawet gdy strasznie ją złości. Orzechowy Książę Królewna Balonowa przejawia bardzo mocną nienawiść do Orzechowego Księcia, ponieważ ilekroć przychodzi z wizytą do jej Królestwa, ten opróżnia jej zapasy puddingu. W odcinku "Książę", Finn wyjaśnia Królewnie, że to wszystko dzieje się z powodu jego uzależnienia; brak puddingu sprawia, że Orzechowy Książę traci kontrolę nad sobą. Królewna wybacza mu, jednak, jak wytłumaczyła Finnowi, w dalszym ciągu mu nie ufa. Dranem Dranem to ptak, środek transportu Królewny Balonowej. BMO Królewna Balonowa grała na BMO w odcinku Brakujący element. Wydaje się, że są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Ciastko Królewna Balonowa zniszczyła marzenie Okruszka o byciu królewną. Ciastko szantażował Królewnę, bo chciał, aby oddała mu koronę. Pan Kremówka Pan Kremówka i Królewna Balonowa byli kiedyś parą. Królewna Diament Królewna Balonowa i Królewna Diament to prawdopodobnie przyjaciółki, ponieważ ich zdjęcia wiszą w Pałacu w Słodkim Królestwie. Królewna Diament pojawia się na wielu imprezach organizowanych przez Bonnibel. Ogniowa Królewna Królewna Balonowa uważała KO za wielkie zagrożenie dla Ooo, więc dla tego była przeciwna związku Finna i Phoebe. Zaprzyjaźniły się w odcinku Ochłodzenie. Wygląd Balonowa ma długie niemal do ziemi, różowe włosy zrobione z gumy balonowej. Najczęściej nosi na sobie różową suknię i złotą koronę wysadzaną niebieskim kamieniem szlachetnym. Jej twarz jest wyraźnie różowa, stapia się z włosami i sukienką. Jest cała z gumy balonowej. Osobowość Włada całym Słodkim Królestwem. Jest bardzo dobrą władczynią − potrafi być wyrozumiała, wrażliwa na problemy poddanych oraz cierpliwa. Tak bardzo kocha swoich poddanych, że w odcinku Panika na Śpiącym Przyjęciu postanawia ożywić tych, którzy zmarli. Ma bzika na punkcie techniki. Nie lubi Orzechowego Księcia, ponieważ podkradał jej pudding, z powodu rzadkiej choroby zwanej "niedoborem puddingu". Myślała też, że ją oszpecił, jednak zrobił to Finn, ale nie przyznał się, ponieważ bał się, że straci przyjaźń KB. W odcinku ''Śmiertelny Upadek'' przeżyła śmierć kliniczną, co zmieniło jej postrzeganie świata. Umiejętności Królewna Balonowa bardzo dobrze zna się na nauce, między innymi na fizyce czy chemii. Jest wynalazcą (wynalazła Wodne Fajerwerki). Uwielbia technikę i konstruuje takie rzeczy jak rakiety. Hoduje żółwie oraz szczura − jej podopieczny nazywa się Nauka. Zna język niemiecki. Bonnibel należy także do chóru gwiżdżącego. Potrafi także latać na swoich ptakach i stworzyła kiedyś najwspanialszą kanapkę. Jako żywioł słodyczy może wystrzeliwać cukierki z swoich dłoni. Występowanie w odcinkach Piosenki *"''Kim dla Ciebie Być''" *"''Młody Cytrusek''" *"''Love''" *"''Łańcuch pokarmowy''" Ciekawostki *Przeżyła śmierć kliniczną. *Zbiera podatki od Finna i Jake'a. *By wywołać ponowny proces dorastania, w odcinku Zbyt młoda przytula i całuje Finna. *Jej kolczyki, korona i amulet chronią ją przed zaklęciami Króla Złego. *Ma bardzo wysokie IQ, potrafi chociażby stworzyć serce lub istotę żyjącą (np. Cytryndor). *Uwielbia spaghetti. *Ma szybkiego ptaka o imieniu Dranem. *W komiksie Marceline and Scream Queens była menadżerem zespołu Marceliny. *W wielu odcinkach nosi inne stroje lub fryzury. *Zna język niemiecki (w niemieckiej wersji PnP język niemiecki zastępuje język turecki). *Jest drugą, a nie pierwszą najczęściej uprowadzaną królewną przez Lodowego Króla. Pierwszą jest Królewna Malinka. *Ma dużo cech podobnych do Małgosi ze Zwyczajnego Serialu, np. obie są bardzo inteligentne. *Lubi zapach koszulki, którą dostała od Marceliny. *W swoim pokoju ma obrazek z Finnem (odcinek Książę). *Oddała koszulkę od Marceliny wiedźmie Mai, żeby zdobyć dla niej Hambo. *Jake uważa, że jest zazdrosna o związek Finna z Królewną Ognia. *W odcinku Skarbiec odzyskała amulet, który ożywił Strażników Królewskiej Obietnicy. W tym odcinku Strażnicy mówili do niej mamo. *Wyglądała na zawstydzoną, gdy Finn dowiedział się, że ma więcej niż 19 lat. *W swojej wizji w odcinku Śmiertelne zło widziała Króla Złego. *Ma szczura Naukę, który umie robić antidotum dla zombie. *W odcinku Śmiertelny upadek Król Zły zawładnął ciałem Królewny. *W odcinku "Goliad" na jej fartuchu siedzi taki sam naukowy pasożyt jak na fartuchu Dr. Królewny. *Według niej magia to nauka. *W odcinku Śmiertelne zło powiedziała Finnowi, że jej na nim zależy. *Olivia Olson, aktorka podkładająca głos pod Marcelinę powiedziała, że Królowa Wampirów i Królewna Balonowa były naprawdę parą. Uprzedziła też, że ze względu na to, że w niektórych krajach, gdzie serial jest emitowany, związki homoseksualne są nielegalne, nie ma szans na zobaczenie ich romantycznych scen na ekranie. *W odcinku Panna Jednorożek i Coś zrobiła Lodowemu Królowi nowe serce ze ścięgien Ricardia, toffi i marakasów. *Powiedziała Marcelinie, że koszulka, którą od niej dostała, wiele dla niej znaczy. Udowadnia to, że są ze sobą zżyte. *W odcinku "Co drzemie w silniku?" była uwięziona w ściekach przez jaszczury. *Ma kota o imieniu Timmy. *W odcinku Tylko dla czarodziejów przecięła przepaskę Abraka-Daniela. *Od odcinka Gorące Przeznaczenie nie jest już Władcą słodkiego królestwa, ponieważ przegrała wybory z Królem Ooo. Wróciła do władzy w ostatnim odcinku miniseri Marcelina: Prawdziwa Historia, Mroczna Chmura. *Ma brata Neddy'ego. *Może dowolnie zmieniać swój wiek poprzez zmniejszanie lub zwiększanie ilości jej cukierkowej biomasy *Ma najwięcej różnych stroi ze wszystkich postaci z serialu *Maniek jest jej Ciocią Lisią. *Misa Ponczu to jej Wujek. *Chrupcio w rzeczywistości jest jej Kuzynem Gumciem. Galeria ar:أميرة العلكة de:Prinzessin Bubblegum en:Princess Bubblegum es:Dulce Princesa fr:Princesse Chewing Gum id:Putri Bubblegum it:Principessa Gommarosa ko:버블검 공주 pt:Princesa Jujuba pt-br:Princesa Jujuba ro:Prințesa Gumiță ru:Принцесса Жвачка Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Królewny Kategoria:Słodyczanie Kategoria:Pierwiastki